Glufosfamide, also known as beta-D-glucosyl-ifosfamide mustard or glc-IPM, is a prodrug of an alkylating agent that has been used in the clinic as an investigational agent in the treatment of cancer. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,622,936 and 6,489,302 and PCT Publication Nos. WO 05/076888, WO 06/071955, WO 06/122227, and WO 07/035,961, each of which is incorporated herein by reference. In contrast to the alkylating agent prodrug ifosfamide, metabolism of glufosfamide does not release the toxic metabolite acrolein, and also produces less of the toxic metabolite chloroacetaldehyde. Glufosfamide was recently used in a Phase III clinical trial to determine if was effective in the treatment of pancreatic cancer; the trial did not meet its endpoints, although the data indicated that the drug was having an anti-cancer effect. There accordingly remains a need for new therapies for the treatment of cancer with glufosfamide. The present invention meets this need by providing novel combination therapies as summarized below and described in detail herein.